The Education and Dissemination Component will capitalize on the knowledge generated by the previous Center Grants and research at PRC and elsewhere as well as the emerging information provided by the new research components to better inform alcohol prevention efforts at the community level. We will strengthen the translational efforts needed to incorporate knowledge of the social ecology of alcohol problems into policy and practice in communities through the development of innovative tools that link research findings to decisions in communities. The proposed research components have important implications for prevention, especially related to underage drinking and risky drinking among young adults. The aims of the Education and Dissemination Component are to develop and strengthen translational processes for this research through (1) Developing web-based tools to guide community prevention leaders in planning and decision making processes using a logic model approach; (2) Developing guidance materials based on key research findings from past and on-going PRC projects; and (3) Disseminating guidance materials using communication channels found to be useful and effective, including a dissemination website; an electronic newsletter tailored to the interests of communities by highlighting community efforts; and promotion of materials to gatekeepers and opinion leaders at the national level. Specific Aim 1 will be accomplished in coordination with the Component 2 of the proposed Center Grant renewal. Environmental Strategies to Reduce Community Alcohol Problems: A Randomized Trial. Component 2 will develop tools for community planning related to underage and young adult drinking that will be adapted for web-based use by the Education and Dissemination component. Pilot sites will be selected and will be given access to the planning tools in three waves in Years 3-5. Sites in each wave will be asked for feedback and the tools will be refined based on that input. Specific Aims 2 and 3 will coordinate with all research components to summarize and synthesize existing and emerging findings on the social ecology of alcohol problems and disseminate them through channels found in previous experience to be most useful and accessible to community audiences.